


Short-Storys-Reihe: SB173 -Raxel-

by sheep2success



Category: Star Trek
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dieser Reihe geht es um: Raxel</p><p>Ein Denobulaner, welcher unfreiwillig die Spaßkanone geben muss. Er mag seine Aufgabe zum Teil, zum Teil aber spürt er auch, dass langsam mal „Schluss mit Lustig ist.“</p><p>Ich habe ihm viele Eigenschaften gegeben, welche ich selbst im realen Leben sehr interessant finde.</p><p>Er mag Sprichwörter, findet Chemie und Botanik interessant.<br/>Leider habe ich keine Ahnung von den beiden letzten Punkten ;D Umso anspruchsvoller ist es, einen für uns Mitte 40 Jährigen darzustellen, der merkt, das es noch mehr in seinem Leben geben muss.</p><p>Ich hoffe mir gelingt es etwas!</p><p>Nicht gebetat!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short-Storys-Reihe: SB173 -Raxel-

**Author's Note:**

> Vorwort:
> 
> Basiert auf einem RPG über Star Trek, welches ich mit einem Freund auf mexx spiele!
> 
> Was als nette Idee begann entwickelte sich schnell viel weiter. Wir haben unsere Charaktere, die Station und das Schiff wunderbar ausgearbeitet und sind damit noch lange nicht fertig!
> 
> Dank seinem Einsatz (muss ich wirklich lobend erwähnen) wirkt unser RPG mehr und mehr lebendig und ist kein reiner Zeitvertreib mehr.
> 
> Ich würde mich freuen euch mehr über die Welt zu berichten, in der wir spielen, doch der Platz ist knapp ^__~
> 
> Anbei ein paar Kurzgeschichten. Ich werde sie in Reihen aufteilen, da es einige Geschichten geben wird, die ein paar mehr interessieren werden als andere.  
> ~~~~

_Das ich das wirklich tue ist doch Irrsinn._

_Oh, ich meine, Hallo Liebes Tagebuch_

 

Der Denobular verdreht die Augen vor seinem Blatt.  
Ja, er hat extra ein Blatt repliziert und ja, einen guten Stift um die Erfahrung so authentisch wie möglich zu halten.

 

_Ich schreibe das hier weil… als Barkeeper da hört man vieles._

Er atmet lange aus.

 

_Und ein junger Terraner hat zu mir gemeint, deutlich angetrunken, ein Tagebuch helfe ihm, seine Gedanken und Wünsche zu ordnen._   
  


_Obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass nach diesem Abend ihm auch kein Tagebuch mehr half seine Gedanken vom Vorabend zu ordnen._

 

 _Ja_ , der Denobulaner räusperte sich vor dem Papier.

_Ich gestehe Tagebuch, ich schenke auch richtigen Alkohol aus._

 

In diesem Moment tut ihm der junge Mensch gerade noch mal Leid.

 

_Ich muss zugeben ich bin neugierig geworden. Etwas, dass einem hilft Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen hörte sich verlockend an! Ich kenne nur Computerlogbüchr, doch sind sie für mich eher eine Aufzählung von Fakten. Emotional hat mich das nie wirklich tangiert._

_Vielleicht ist aber das Schreiben von einem Tagebuch, hier eher Blatt, besser geeinigt._

 

Er hält kurz inne.

 

_Das ich allerdings dafür wirklich „schreiben“ muss, das war mir dann doch nicht so in den Sinn gekommen._

_Ich dachte es wäre eine Redensart._

_„Ein Tagebuch hilft einem seine Wünsche zu Ordnen.“_

_Schade…War wohl doch keine._

 

_Also warum schreibe ich? Was gibt es bei mir zu ordnen?_

_Wohl mein ganzes Leben, fang mal damit an du blödes Papier-Buch-Ding. Wirklich, so wie der Mensch davon gesprochen hat, verspreche ich mir hiervon ein kleines Wunder!_

 

Raxel zieht eine lange Linie auf dem Papier aus Ahnungslosigkeit wie er überleiten soll.

 

_Aber einerlei, also, Tagebuch. Ich höre mir viel an von der Besatzung, das auch gerne, ich habe mich an diese Rolle gewöhnt. Und ich muss zugeben, es wird nie langweilig! Von Trill und Menschen erfährt man viel, obwohl ihre Planten nicht so nah beieinander sind, wirken sie ähnlich. Klingonen, Vulkanier sind mal außen vor…_

_Aber, was wollte ich sagen?_

 

Er kratz sich am Kopf.

„Ich werd alt.“

 

_Und genau das ist es!_

 

Er bohrt den Stift in das Papier.

 

_Ach warte, du weißt ja nicht was ich dachte. Ich werde alt! Und wie, viel zu schnell! Ja, ich habe eine lange Lebenserwartung, aber warum muss ich mich da immer an den Menschen messen lassen? Ach, anderes Thema._

_Ich mag die Bar Buch._

_Ich mag die Leute und ich habe den Krieg überstanden. Doch ich will eine Familie, Ehefrauen, ich will sesshaft werden. Eine Bar zu führen ist auf Dauer nichts für mich._

_Dabei ist eins meiner liebsten Sprichworte der Menschen: Jeder ist seines eigenen Glückes Schmied._

_Ich möchte daran glauben. Doch kann ich mir nicht erklären, wie ich mir mein Glück anscheinend so verbauen konnte._

_Dann würde wohl eher ein Sprichwort der Tellariten passen:_

_Ist das Glück nicht wie ein surdig Schwein? Dann reib es keinem unter die Nase._

_Zugegen…_

Jetzt muss er kurz grübeln.

_So zutreffend ist es auch nicht mehr. Das surdig Schwein ist eine Abart, welche auf Tellar heimisch ist und schrecklich stinkt. Es also jemanden unter die Nase zu reiben ist_

Er lässt den Satz einfach unvollendet stehen.

_Lass uns das abkürzen. Wärst du so freundlich meinen Bruder her zu zaubern und ihn jetzt die Bar weiterführen zu lassen? Oder sollte ich mir lieber einen Erben auf der Station suchen?_

 

Langsam fragt sich Raxel, ob das hier wirklich so eine gute Idee war.

>>Ich drifte schon in geschäftspolitische Themen ab!<<

 

_Weiter. Ich werde alt. Je öfter ich das schreibe, desto schlimmer wird es! Aber ich möchte nun mal nicht auf ewig mit einem Haufen junger Offiziere rumalbern müssen, die mir erklären was „einen drauf machen heißt…“_

 

Raxel schüttelt sich.

>>Schreckliche Terraner… <<

 

Sein Stift huscht wieder über das Papier.

 

_Zugleich liebe ich meine Kunden, zugleich nerven sie mich auch. Manchmal. Ist das nicht schon eine Ehe? Oh nein, das wollte ich nur denken, naja, jetzt ist es aufgeschrieben. Weißt du was? Ich werfe den Zettel hiernach weg, so einfach ist das!_

_Wobei ich könnte ihn auch nutzen um einige meiner Lieblingssprichwörter aufzuschreiben, welche ich auf meinem PADD gesammelt habe. Findest du nicht?_

 

_Du…_

 

Er pausiert kurz.

 

_Dummes Stück Papier, das eh nicht antworten kann._

 

_Ich will jetzt viel lieber in einem kleinen Haus sein, in meiner geliebten Heimat, meine Kinder um mich, und meine Ruhe._

_Hier draußen gibt es keine Aufgabe mehr für mich. Ich will nicht reich werden, ich will kein Held werden und ich will meinen Hintern von dieser Station haben bevor die Romulaner das Ding in tausend Stücke sprengen! Und das befürchte ich irgendwie._

_Oh verstehe mich nicht falsch, wünschen tu ich das keinem!_

 

_Schon gar nicht Captain Ree und ihrer jungen Crew._

_Oder eher viel zu junger Crew._

_Der Krieg hat der Sternenflotte nicht viel gelassen. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund warum Aven meine Bar als überlebenswichtig bezeichnet hat? Ich weiß es nicht._

_Mit dem Schiff fühle ich mich wohler. Nicht, weil die uns beschützen könnten, nein, eher weil es Abwechslung bringt und ablenkt. Es gibt uns allen eine neue Aufgabe._

_Allen, ja, außer mir. Ich schenke nach wie vor Getränke aus und koche. Ich werde besser!_

 

Raxel pausiert und öffnet seine Hand.

Der Stift fällt zwei Zentimeter neben das Papier.

Das Blatt war fast voll.

>>Weiter<<, treibt er sich in Gedanken an.

 

_Das ich das immer noch mache!_

_Vielleicht muss das alles raus?  
Ich könnte die wildesten Geschichten niederschreiben, welche ich in meiner Bar bisher erlebt habe. Ja, das wäre ein kurzweiliges Buch._

_Aber ich will nicht, denn im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater sehe ich in dieser Bar nicht die Erfüllung meines Lebens, sondern eher eine Verpflichtung ihm gegenüber. Und ich will nach Feierabend Abstand zu diesem Ort haben._

Er erreicht das Ende des Blattes und wendet es.

 

_Meine Bar hat nicht einmal einen Namen. Es ist einfach eine Bar._

_Oder eben der jeweilige Begriff in einer anderen Sprache._

_Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Namen ausdenken?_

 

Er schüttelt wild den Kopf.

 

_Nein! Soweit will ich nicht gehen._

 

_Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich gehen?_

_Und mein Chemiestudium fortsetzen._

 

 

Er spielt nun mit dem Stift in der Hand und schaut zur Decke.

 

Das hier ist schlimmer, als mit einem Vulkanier zu diskutieren.

Das hier ist schlimmer als jede Schlägerei, die er zuvor mit angesehen hat, das hier ist sein kleiner, persönlicher Krieg gegen sich selbst.

 

Aber die Dinge, die er dringend ändern will und sollte, sind so schwer anzugehen.

Das Blatt zu zerknittern aber ist leicht.

 

Er legt den Stift weg und greift nach dem Blatt.

Das Knirschen zwischen seinen Fingern ist wie eine Wohltat für ihn.

 

„Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende“, sinniert er und löscht das Licht.


End file.
